As is known, in the automotive sector there exist trucks equipped with all the tools necessary for carrying out repair interventions on motor vehicles or other vehicles outside the workshop; these are known as mobile workshops.
In particular, some of the mobile workshops are equipped so as to enable on-the-spot aid to motorists and lorry-drivers stranded after a breakdown due to punctures and/or mechanical faults.
In this sector, the prior art comprises self-propelling carriages, provided with wheels, on which some devices are installed that are necessary for aid operations and which can be housed internally of the mobile workshops.
With the presence of the wheels, the self-propelling carriage can be moved both internally and externally of the truck in order to reach the most favorable use position, as well as being loadable and unloadable from the truck compartment by use of a simple chute.
A known example of self-propelling carriage for a mobile workshop is structured so as to be able to provide assistance in a case of a tire puncture.
Usually installed on the carriage are: a tire changer for demounting or re-mounting a tire from/onto a rim, a compressor for inflating the tire and auxiliary equipment such as for example tools for demounting the tire from the wheel hub.
The tire-changer and the compressor are generally activated by means of electric motors. Consequently with the aim of guaranteeing operability even when it is not possible to connect up to the electricity grid, the self-propelling carriage is also provided with an internal combustion engine which activates a current generator able to power all the electrical devices that are installed on the carriage.
With respect to the traditional fixed installation of a tire changer and relative auxiliary apparatus internally of the truck, the above-described carriage has the advantage of enabling interventions in places where for reasons of traffic or space it is not possible to park the mobile workshop in proximity of the vehicle which is to be serviced. To this can be added the advantage that particularly large tires such as those fitted on articulated trucks are moved much more easily outside the mobile workshop, and the self-propelling carriages enable this to be done.
Although these carriages enable greater versatility and facility of use with respect to the traditional fixed installation, they are anti-economic in cases in which the mobile workshop needs to transport different devices.
For example, a mobile workshop that intervenes in cases of both motor vehicles and articulated trucks requires a tire-changer for motor vehicles and a tire-changer for articulated lorry tires, which for questions of size cannot be positioned on a same carriage.
Consequently two carriages are necessary, each having an internal combustion engine, compressor and so on.
The same is true in cases where other large and/or heavy devices for repairing vehicles are to be transported.
An aim of the present invention is to provide carriage able to obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the prior art, with a solution that is simple, rational and relatively inexpensive.
The aims are attained by the characteristics of the invention as reported in the independent claim. The dependent claims delineate preferred and/or particularly advantageous aspects of the invention.